Reversed
by marichat.is.endgame
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a famous songwriter. Adrien Agreste is just a normal boy and his parents run a photography studio. Did I mention that Adrien is Marinette's biggest fan. Also, Ladybug has a crush on Chat Noir. This story is reversed crushes. I hope you enjoy reading it! :) PS there is not many differences between characters :)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was finally trying to get to go to school. She had always wanted to go but her mom never let her because she should focus on her singing career. Yet, Marinette was running toward Collège Françoise Dupont. She was about to walk in, but her assistant Sam stopped her before she could get inside.

"You know that your mom doesn't think you should go to school! You even already have a private tutor!"  
"I don't care what my mom thinks. All that matters to her is that I keep on writing songs, singing them and making money."

"You know that's not true, Marinette"  
"Please just let me go to school! I don't ask for much, please!"  
"You know that that's not my decision to make. You have to talk to your mom about this. So, until then, I can't let you go!"

"Fine," Marinette said sadly, "let's just go back to my house."

Meanwhile, in Collège Françoise Dupont, Nathaniel (the son of the mayor) was still wondering when Marinette was going to show up. But until then, he was kicking Adrien Agreste out of his seat. Nathaniel was in love with Marinette, and he wanted to sit next to her.  
"Where is she? She should be here by now!"

Adrien said, "Who?"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is moving to our school! And I have been her best friend for the longest time ever. She loves me!"

"Ya, right dude. I bet she doesn't even remember you"  
"Does too!"  
He grabbed Adrien and pulled him into a seat on the opposite side of the rows of desks.

"Thanks um-"  
"Nino. My name is Nino."  
"Well thank you Nino. I hate Nathaniel. He has been always been pushing me around."

"No problem. I hate bullies."  
Adrien introduced himself and they started talking. Then, class started and the teacher stopped the conversation, but Adrien could barely pay attention to the teacher.

Adrien was freaking out. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was moving to her school! He had every one of her songs, and he had lots of posters of her on stage, and photoshoots she had done in her career. But he never had a chance with her. Sure, he knew that the girls at his school had thought he was super cute, but he was just a normal kid who lived with his parents, who owned a photography studio. In interviews Marinette had done, she seemed super nice and sweet. But maybe that was just an act. All Adrien knew was that she was beautiful. She had long, dark hair that she usually kept down.

Adrien ran home to his parents doing a photoshoot for a family.

"Hello Adrien!" His mother said when she saw him run in.

"Hi mom! Guess what! Marinette Dupain-Cheng is moving to our school!"  
"Wow! Do you think she might have a photoshoot with us? That would certainly make our studio famous!"

"I don't know. She's probably always busy."  
Adrien ran up to his room, which was a room above the studio. It had straight access to the roof with a balcony. His parents lived right below him. His room was bigger than most kids' rooms. It had lots of windows, for a lot of natural light. He had a desk with a computer, and a lot of books on one of his shelfs that took up most of the room.

Marinette however was at her mansion, facing her mom, who was also her manager. After her father died, she became focused on Marinette's career. Always finding ways to make more money. It was like that was all she cared about anymore.

Her mom was right there when she walked in the door. "You may not go to school. It is a very dangerous world out there and you need to focus on your career."

"It's not that dangerous and I would be around adults all day! You don't even care about what I want!" Then Marinette mumbled, "at least you used to"  
"What was that?"  
"You used to let me do whatever I wanted to! But ever since dad died-"  
"Enough! You are not going to school. And that is final!"  
Marinette ran to her room. She was so mad. Yet, even though she had all this anger gathered up in her, all she could think about now was her dad. Instead of getting angrier, she just jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow.

A couple hours later, Sam knocked on her door and said, "Are you ready to come out? Your tutor is here."

"Yes, I will be there in a couple minutes."

"Okay, you know your mother does care about you. She just doesn't know how to deal with her emotions correctly."  
"And what is the correct way to deal with the fact that my father died!?"

Sam just said quietly, "mourning"  
There was no sound for about a minute until Marinette opened the door and went to her tutor.

That next day, Adrien went to school and Marinette was still not there, but Kim got up out of his seat and yelled at Ivan. Ivan was laughing, but Kim was about to punch him right in the middle of Mr. Damocles' lesson.

"Kim! Go to the principal's office right now!"  
Kim was so mad! Ivan had said some mean things about Kim and Alix. He went to the principal's office and he walked in the door. Ms. Bustier was surprised that he didn't knock.

"You scared me! Go outside and try knocking!"

Kim stormed outside and he was about to knock on the door again, until a little dark butterfly landed on the note. A woman's voice started speaking to him. He was in so much pain, he couldn't resist whatever was happening to him.

"Floroshade, I am Midnight Monarch. I have given you the power to destroy anyone who has made fun of you. But in return, I want some new accessories, the Chat Noir ring, and Ladybug earrings."  
"No problem Midnight Monarch."

Ms. Bustier was confused, "Well, knock!"  
Just then, there were tree branches climbing the walls of her office. The floor was starting to shake and the door slammed open. There, stood a person who had a green outfit, which appeared to be leaves, that covered his whole body.

"Ooops, I forgot to knock."  
He grabbed Ms. Bustier with tree branches by her feet and pulled her away.

Everyone in the school had heard Ms. Bustier scream and they all went to the library. Everyone in the class had seen on the camera's what had happened. He seemed to be pulling her away to somewhere. Adrien was questioning why, but then the new girl Alya, had seemed to be running out of the class.  
"Where are you going?" Adrien yelled to her.

"Well, if there are supervillains, then there has to be superheroes! I can't wait!"  
Adrien just thought she was crazy to be running toward danger.

Mr. Damocles just yelled, "Everyone go straight home right now! Be careful!"

Adrien ran home and he told his parents everything and he went upstairs. He turned on his computer and he watched the news to see what was going on. He went downstairs to get something to eat, and when he ran back upstairs, there was a strange old box in front of his computer. He curiously opened the box and a giant light sent him backwards, falling on the floor. A little animal appeared out of nowhere. He looked like a cat, but he was flying!

"Who are you!?"

"Adrien, calm down. I am a kwami. I grant you special powers."  
Adrien yelled and threw whatever he could grab at the 'kwami'.

"Adrien, calm down"  
"How do you know my name?" Adrien said demandingly.

"I know a lot of things and yo-"

His sentence was cut off by Adrien capturing the strange animal in an empty bowl.

"Adrien- my name is Plagg. You are now a superhero! So ya, you have the powers of destruction and well, you can come up with a name, but you have to stop Floroshade before he makes a dungeon and captures all of Paris!"

"Makes a dungeon? Really? I don't believe you. MOM! DAD!"  
Adrien went to open the door and yell for them again, but was stopped by Plagg fazing through the bowl and stopping him.

"Kid! Calm down! You and Ladybug are the only ones who can stop Floroshade and any other future villains under Midnight Monarch's control!"

Meanwhile, Marinette was at her house, mad at her mom. When she ran in her room and saw a weird looking box on her table. Her reaction to her little kwami was a bit different than Adrien's. She ran around her room trying to grab her kwami. It looked like a red flying bug, with black spots. Marinette was finally able to grab the strange animal.

"What are you?"  
"My name is Tikki and I'm a kwami. I grant you the power of creation and being lucky."  
"Is this a prank? Did my mom prank me? Oh wait of course she couldn't."  
The kwami started getting annoyed. "Marinette you are a superhero!"

Marinette thought that this could be the perfect opportunity to finally be free of her mom and her life, and finally be able to just live life.

"How do I become the superhero? Do I have to get changed really fast, or do I have the power where no one knows me?"  
"Calm down. And for your information, you say, 'spots on' to become the superhero."  
"Cool, Tikki spots on!"  
"Wait, I haven't finished explaining everyt-"  
Tikki couldn't finish her sentence before she was absorbed into the earrings.

Adrien was at his house looking into his tall mirror. He said out loud, "Plagg if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back!"

He was about to say "Plagg claws out" again, but he heard a crash come from outside.


	2. Floroshade

Marinette was in her suit and she was running on roof-tops, finally feeling free. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins and she loved it. She was in her own world when she had the suit on. She was about to go back home until she heard a huge crash.

Adrien however was not believing he could be a superhero. He went to his roof and practiced balancing on his baton. Plagg explained mostly everything to him, so he knew how to work the suit. Only he could get the akuma out of objects (using his cataclysm), and only the girl with the ladybug earrings could cleanse the akuma. Adrien had finally gotten the hang of it, so he went toward where he heard the crash come from. He ran over roof-tops until he saw a huge fortress. It was made out of huge tree branches and leaves, and many other plants. There were people inside screaming for help. Adrien was about to run towards the fortress, until he was hit by a girl in a red and black suit.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I am still trying to get the hang of it."  
"No problem at all. So you are my partner my kwami told me about?"

"Yes. I am- um- Ladybug! Yes. Ladybug. And you are?"  
"I um am-"  
His sentence was interrupted by Floroshade smacking both of them away with a thick tree branch. Luckily, both of them got back up. Ladybug threw her yoyo at Floroshade, but he flicked it away.

"Where is the akuma?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't see anything on him that could have an akuma on it. Wait! He hasn't opened his fist at all! There must be an object inside his hand that could have the akuma in it!"  
"Good idea! Do you know how we could get it?"  
"I have an idea." Adrien said.

Ladybug was about to ask what he meant when he disappeared.

"Looks like someone was a scaredy-cat!" Floroshade laughed.

Ladybug didn't know what her partner was doing, so she was distracting Floroshade.

Adrien knew that Floroshade had to be Kim. The only thing that would make him mad like that would be about Chloe. Kim had a huge crush on Chloe. Ivan was probably making fun of Kim because of how much he liked Chloe.

He knew he needed Chloe's help.  
Adrien ran toward Chloe's house. She was the daughter of the school janitor.

When he got to her house, Chloe also knew that Floroshade was Kim. "How can I help?" Chloe asked.

Ladybug was running toward Floroshade. He was trying to grab and trip her with branches and thorns. She was about to hit him, when she felt a tree growing out of the ground and wrapping around her feet, and went up her body. Soon, she was wrapped fully in tree branches.  
Midnight Monarch said to Floroshade, "Grab her earrings!"

Floroshade walked up to Ladybug and touched her earrings, but Adrien smacked him out of the way before Floroshade could grab them.

"Thanks. What was your plan?"  
"Her" Adrien said, while pointing to Chloe.

Adrien went up to Chloe and grabbed her and put a blindfold on her.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for a superhero to kidnap someone." Ladybug said sarcastically.  
"Well obviously! Don't worry she-"  
Chloe interrupted with the blindfold still on, "He told me what to do. I just want him to return to normal."  
"Aww! You guys are made for each other" Ladybug couldn't help herself.

Floroshade got up, still a little weak from Adrien's hit. Then, he saw that they had Chloe.

"Let go of her NOW!"  
"Not until you give us whatever is in your hand."  
"Never!" Floroshade said while running toward them. He looked significantly angrier than before. Floroshade was about to shove both heroes down, but they jumped out of the way first. Then, Floroshade grabbed Chloe.

"What was your plan exactly?" Ladybug said, not knowing what to do now.

"You said it yourself, 'they were made for each other'"  
"Well that doesn't mean that we should give her to a supervillain."  
"Well now it's your turn." Adrien grabbed Ladybug and threw her toward Floroshade. Floroshade grabbed her in the hand that held the akuma, and he dropped it.

"Oh so that was your plan!"

"Yep." Adrien said. He grabbed a crumpled up piece of paper. Then tore it. A butterfly came out of the paper.  
In her lair, Midnight Monarch was about to enjoy what was coming next.

The next day, Marinette woke up with the sun shining bright in her eyes. That was wierd because she always kept the blinds closed, so she could wake up naturally. Marinette turned over in her bed and Tikki popped out of nowhere.  
Marinette almost screamed, but she stopped herself.

"Tikki you almost gave me a heart attack."  
"Sorry. But I am so drained from last night. I need food."  
"What do you need to eat?"  
"Chocolate chip cookies."

"But my mom doesn't like me eating too much sugar."  
"Well, find a way! I'm hungry."  
"Not now. I'm going back to bed."  
"Noooo I want cookies!"  
"Ugh fine."

Adrien was at home with his parents eating breakfast before school started. His mom gave him french toast with extra powdered sugar. The TV came on with the mayor speaking. Adrien could see Nathaniel standing in the background looking at the camera's like they were pointed at him.

Adrien's mother said, "Wow. Now there are such things as supervillains and powers."

"Yes. It is very surprising. But Floroshade is just one of our friend's being controlled."  
"It's a very crazy world out there."  
"Yep." Adrien said while looking sad.

"Hey. It's okay to be scared. We have new superheroes and they will protect you. We have nothing to be afraid of."  
"You're right. Oh my gosh! I'm so late! Bye mom!" Adrien said while kissing his mom on the cheek and running out the door.

Marinette was on her way to a photoshoot that had surprisingly came up out of nowhere on her schedule. That usually never happened. Everything was always perfectly planned for her. Marinette and Sam were driving to the photoshoot, when her mom called her. The limo was parked in front of the school.  
"What are we doing here?" Marinette said through the phone.

"Sam convinced me to allow you to go to school. But you must still sing songs, do photoshoots, take Spanish, and I have signed you up for self-defense, just to be safe."  
"Oh my god! Thank you so much mother! I won't let you down."  
"I am counting on it. Sam will give you your schedule when you wake up everyday."  
"Thank you guys!"  
And with that, Marinette ran into her new school.

The school didn't have a lot of kids, so Marinette got to her class pretty fast. Nathaniel was right at the door talking with his friend Ivan.

"Marinette! Finally you could make it! I have a seat for you right next to me!"  
"Thanks Nathaniel."  
Marinette didn't really like how Nathaniel was mean to everyone else. For all she knew, he probably kicked a kid out of their desk so she could sit there. But, Nathaniel was Marinette's only friend. They met when they were young, and when Marinette had just started singing.

Nathaniel went up to a seat that was on the other row of chairs and Marinette saw him put gum on his desk.

"What are you doing Nathaniel?"  
"This is what we do at school. Man, you have a lot to learn."  
Marinette ran up to the seat and tried picking it off, when a boy came in the class.  
"What are you doing?" Adrien said while running up to her.

Adrien saw who it was. It was Marinette. Adrien didn't care because he realized she was putting gum on his seat.

"Sorry, I was just tryin-"  
"You are Nathaniel's friend right? I bet he put you up to this."  
"No, I-um."  
Adrien just put a piece of tissue on it and sat down next to it. Adrien was sitting next to Nino.

"Wow. I thought she was nice, because I have seen some of her interviews. Guess I was wrong."

"Yes. me too." Adrien said.

While Mr. Damocles was teaching a lesson, the TV in the classroom turned on. They saw a bunch of people just turning into trees. There were people in the middle of the street who just randomly turned into a huge beast that looked like it was made out of stone, with moss in some places. All the highschoolers freaked out. Mr. Damocles let them go home early.

Marinette was running, but not to her house. She ran through the park, looking for a place to transform.  
Tikki popped out of her bag and said, "You know, if you can get out of school early, then I hope there is more akuma attacks."  
"No way! It is serious, the akuma could hurt people"  
"Whatever. I just want a cookie before you transform!"  
"There is no time for that! Tikki, spots on!"  
Tikki just groaned before she was absorbed into the earrings.

Adrien however, ran out of the school and Plagg popped out of his bag.

"I thought we defeated the akuma?" said Adrien.  
"Did you get the akuma out and cleanse it?"  
"Oh no. I told you I wouldn't be good at this! Someone else deserves to have the ring!"  
He took off his ring and Plagg disappeared.

Ladybug was watching people on the street turn into Floroshade's army. She knew she couldn't do much. Her powers could cleanse, but only after she used her lucky charm. So, she went to find Floroshade in an attempt to stop him. She was wondering where her new partner was.

Adrien was at home with his parents watching the news, until he heard a crash from outside. His parents went to see if everyone was okay. There was lots of rubble, and there were a couple people running to get to safety. Just like Adrien, his parents felt the need to help. So, they ran to help the scared people, until his parents turned into Floroshade's army.  
Adrien screamed, then he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let this happen. So, he put his ring back on and said, "Plagg, I need to help my parents!"  
"I knew you could do it kid!"  
"Plagg, claws out!"

Ladybug was running over rooftops, toward the dungeon that Floroshade had made. It was the most likely place that he would be. She was running until her partner came to her side.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was busy helping another part of Paris." Adrien thought of his parents.  
"Okay. We need a plan of attack. We can't just run in there and hope for the best."  
"Well, do we have any clue of what his weakness could be?"  
"Weakness?" Ladybug asked, "What weakness?"  
"Most akuma's have a weakness!" Adrien said, "Didn't your kwami explain any of this to you?"  
"Sorry, my kwami is really lazy."  
"Well, I have to capture the akuma and you have to cleanse it."  
"Okay. Do plants have a weakness?"

"No. But maybe Floroshade does."  
"We know that he has a soft spot for Chloe. But, we can't put her in harm's way again."  
"Well, then we fight. Use your lucky charm and see what could help us."

"Good idea. Lucky charm!"

A bucket of fertilizer came down. "How could this be useful? Doesn't fertilizer help plants?"

"I don't know. Wait," Adrien had an idea,"Look how close he is to the water when he uses his powers for a while."  
"He must need to give his plants water! Nice idea. Yet, how do we use the fertilizer?"  
"It is ammonium nitrate!"  
"Oh. Wait! That lowers PH levels!"  
"Yes," Adrien said while forming a plan in his head, "It will make the water too thick. He won't be able to grow plants"

Floroshade was making people come to his dungeon. He was using his new army to find Chloe. Floroshade had found her parents, but not her. Midnight Monarch kept on reminding him what was at stake.  
"Stop Floroshade! You're hurting innocent people! This is not what Chloe would want!"  
"You could say he is hurting pedes-tree-ans" Ladybug said.

Her partner just chuckled in his head, but his thoughts were cut short by a tree branch coming at his very fast.

"Don't talk about Chloe!" Floroshade shouted while running toward Adrien.

Adrien quickly dodged him and ran towards the dungeon.

Meanwhile, Ladybug ran toward the lake behind his dungeon and poured all the fertilizer in it.

After the bucket was empty, Ladybug ran back to fight Floroshade. She loved this new feeling of freedom, and she knew she could use it to help people. Just the thought of it made her smile.  
Adrien ran toward Floroshade and had the main goal of taking the note out of his hand. He needed to grab it again.

Ladybug showed up and Adrien said, "We don't have a third thing."  
"Yes we do! Midnight Monarch wants the miraculous' more than anything. So, just appeal to Midnight Monarch and not Floroshade!"

Marinette just thought, 'wow'. She was very impressed.

Another branch came out and almost hit both of the heroes, until the branch just dropped to the ground. Floroshade just looked at the plants wondering why he couldn't grow them. He knew he needed to get back to the water. But, both heroes were running at him. Floroshade had to fight with out the plants helping him.

Adrien ran toward Floroshade and he grabbed Adrien immediately.

Floroshade could hear Midnight Monarch say, "GRAB THE RING".

Floroshade didn't know what to do. He was about to set him down, until he started to feel pain. It was like a terrible headache.

"GET ME HIS MIRACULOUS! NOW!"  
Floroshade couldn't resist the pain, so he dropped the note and was about to take Adrien's ring away, until he said, "Thanks for that! And give a special thanks to Midnight Monarch!"  
Adrien extended his baton and got out of Floroshade's grip.

Ladybug ran and grabbed the note and threw it to Adrien.  
"Cataclysm!" He yelled.

A little purple butterfly flew out of the paper, and Ladybug yelled, "Time to de-evilize!"  
She threw her yoyo out and it opened up and grabbed the akuma.  
A white butterfly came out and Ladybug said in a soft voice, "Bye-bye little butterfly!"  
"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug said while throwing the fertilizer out into the sky.

Adrien knew he had to go home and see if Ladybug's power helped his parents, so he ran away.

Marinette thought out loud, "Wow. That was impressive."  
Marinette was really impressed. He was very smart. And those green eyes. And that blonde hair.  
Marinette was smitten with him.

Adrien ran towards his house, with his ring beeping. Before he could get back into his home, a high-schooler ran up to him, it was Nino. He was recording him.

"Woah. Who are you? How did you get your powers? I have so many questions."  
"I am-um- Chat Noir."  
Adrien had to think quickly, but he thought it was a cool name.

"Cool. So di-"  
Chat Noir was already gone.

He got on his balcony and de-transformed. He ran in his house and saw his parents looking worried.  
"Oh thank goodness you are still here."  
Adrien ran up to his father and mother and they all shared a hug. He was lucky to have them.

Marinette however, ran home and her mom was looking for her. She went to her front gate and Sam let her in. Her mother was there and she didn't look mad. She actually looked worried.  
Marinette knew it was probably because she missed an interview.

But before she knew it, her mom was hugging her. Her mom saw her earrings and said, "Those are new. I didn't know you wore earrings outside of photoshoots."  
Suddenly Marinette took a step away from her mother. She glanced away and said, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Marinette ran up to her room and looked on her computer. She saw a new blog posted by Nino.

She thought it was nice now that she knew people her own age who weren't rich or famous.

Marinette looked on the computer and she watched Nino's video.

Tikki popped out and said, "WOW I am exhausted. I want a cookie!"  
"Okay in a minute."

Marinette pressed play. She watched it then leaned back in her chair looking at the paused video of Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir. His name is Chat Noir." Marinette said dreamily.

"Wow it's a miracle. I just want to go to sleep."

The next day at school was hard for the two heroes. Marinette had barely gotten any sleep, thinking about her little crush on Chat Noir. Adrien was thinking about his new life. How could he keep this from everyone? His best friend was now dedicated to figuring out Chat Noir. Plagg encouraged him that it would all work out in the end. His mind also drifted to Marinette that night. Why had she been so mean to him? Did she not like him? She didn't even know him! He was really confused. Adrien was late to school, and he was tired. He knew it was going to be a long day. It had also started to rain, which made him feel even more tired.

At the end of the day, he went outside, and he was about to run home, until he heard Marinette scream at him through the window of her limo.

"Come here!"  
Adrien just looked at Plagg in his coat, and Plagg had a worried look on his face, like she might bully him. But, when he got closer to the limo, his expression got happier like he remembered something funny. Adrien thought 'why not?'

He got in the Limo and Marinette said, "I am so sorry. Nathaniel and I met when I just got famous and he was my only friend in Paris. It got annoying when he was super mean to everyone else, and I don't like him that much. But he is my only friend in Paris right now other than Alya, who I have known for a while, and I was trying to remove it off of your seat when I saw what he had done. I am so sorry, this is all just new to me."  
Adrien was speechless. He never knew that Marinette was friends with Alya, but he hadn't met her yet. He suddenly felt bad for her. He looked in her eyes. They were beautiful bluebelle eyes. He was about to say something when he got super nervous, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth, and Marinette looked out the window and turned back to Adrien.

"Well. Looks like we are at your house. I guess I will see you at school tomorrow!"  
"Um- Yes! S-see ya later!"  
Marinette just chuckled as he stepped out of her Limo.  
Tikki popped out and said, "Wow! Looks like you got a boyfriend!"  
"No. He's just a friend. Wow. I can now say that I have friends." Marinette smiled.

Adrien ran into the photography studio and he walked up to his parents and gave them a big hug. He didn't know what would happen next. Now that he knew that she didn't mean to be mean to him, his crush on her came back. Now, he could barely say a sentence to her without stuttering, and when thought of her, a smile came to his face.

Marinette saw from her limo how Adrien and his family were. They were so close. Her mom had barely shown her any affection (except when she hugged her). Her mom had become despondent ever since her father disappeared without a trace. Marinette didn't even know what happened to him. One day, he was just gone. As Marinette drove up to her mansion, the big gates opened, and Marinette walked into her house. Marinette's mother saw her and told her, "You are going to release your new album soon, and I have planned a concert and a release party."  
Marinette had worked very hard on her new album, and she was excited, but she ran up to her room and watched Nino's video again about Chat Noir. She blushed a little and then the news came up with a new problem. Another akuma attack.

"Tikki, spots on!"  
Meanwhile in another home in Paris, a boy saw the same news story.

"Plagg, claws out!"

 **You guys are amazing! I never thought that I would get many views at all on this story! I will probably be posting every week. If I can't, I am sorry. But a little side note- Chloe and Mylene switched places :).**

 **Please review and tell me what I should do for the next chapter.**

 **Stay tuned for more :)**


	3. Cattastic Chat

**OMG I am so sorry I didn't upload sooner! I have been super busy and my friend passed away a couple years ago, and it was her birthday. I will try and write more, but here is just an extra chapter :)**

Marinette pulled up to the school in her limo. She could hear everyone talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir. She went in the school and walked in Mr. Damocles classroom. Nathaniel immediately ran up next to her and gave her a hug.  
"Oh I'm so glad to see you! Please tell that girl that I will sit with you." He said pointing to Alya. "She is claiming that you and her are best friends which wouldn't make since because you and I are together!"  
"And when did that happen?" Marinette asked in a sassy tone,  
"Well-"  
Alya jumped in and said, "Never."  
Alya pulled Marinette away and Marinette said, "Thanks. He always says we should be together for publicity. He just likes me for my fame."  
Alya said, "It's fine. I know you guys are friends, but you don't like-like him."  
Marinette sat down in her desk and thought about Chat Noir. She had really fallen for him didn't she? How could she help it. He was a superhero, very kind, thoughtful, and he had good looks.

Adrien ran into the classroom right when Mr. Damocles started talking. His parents had to wake him up because he was up very late talking to Ladybug about how they would do patrol's, and learning about what they were capable of. His parents also told him to stop eating the camembert, because it was expensive. Plagg said it was fine, because he could also liked swiss cheese.

Adrien sat down next to Nino, and he had a smile on his face.

"What's up?"  
"I have just made a new blog for Paris' new superhero's! It has already gotten so many views! It allows people to send me photos and theories. It's called Cattastic Chat. What do you think?"  
"Wow- um -that is really cool! You seem to be obsessed with these heroes though."  
"How can you not be? THEY ARE SUPERHEROES! Wow. I can't wait to see what they can do!"  
Adrien just chuckled. He glanced over at Marinette, who was talking to Alya.

Then Nino noticed.

"Ohh! Does Adrien have crush on Marinette?"

"Shut up"  
"Oh my gosh! I am frie-well I don't know what Alya and I are, but she can totally get you guys together!"  
"What no! Do not tell Alya. She might tell Marinette!"  
"Relax, Alya and I are close, so she won't if I ask her."  
"Just please don't" Adrien said with a sigh.

Adrien knew that it would now be even harder to keep his secret identity away from Nino. People didn't recognize that Adrien was Chat Noir, but would they eventually? His parents didn't have a clue. What if they found out?

Too much was on his mind, so he just listened to the teacher instead.

"You will all be doing a book report on any non-fictional book. You will all be in groups of three. I am giving you all the chance to do whatever you want, whether that is just an oral report, or a presentation, it's all up to you. You just need to tell us the main things you learned, and how the author set the story up."

Adrien hoped he was with Marinette, or did he? He would just probably make a fool of himself around her.

Marinette was excited! Her first school project. She had never done one before! Who would she be paired with? This was all new to her. Alya was surprised to see her so excited.

"Girl, why do you look so happy?"  
"This is my first school project! I have never done one before!"  
Alya giggled and said, "wow. I have never seen anyone so happy to be doing a report!"  
"What can you expect from someone who has never been to a school before!"

Both girls giggled and the teacher sent them a disapproving look.

After class, Nathaniel walked over to Marinette and said, "What was so funny?" with a grin on his face.

"Long story, but I had never done a report before" Marinette answered.

"Well, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Nathaniel said.

"I am so sorry, but I have self-defense that my mom is making me take."  
Marinette was aware that she would probably be fine at it because of her new alter-ego. Yet, she had to make her mom happy, so she had to go to the class anyway.

"Besides, after class Marinette will be hanging out with me." Alya said to Nathaniel.

"Well, I guess we will have to hang out another time," Nathaniel blew her a kiss, "Au revoir"

Alya rolled her eyes as Nathaniel left. "Wow. What a flirt!"

"He always has been that way." Marinette said.

After school, Marinette went home and fed Tikki.  
"Wow. Nathaniel is super annoying. Why are you even friend's with him."

"We have been friends for such a long time. I can't just throw him under the bus now."  
"You can do whatever you want. You are a superhero."  
"That doesn't even make sense-never mind. Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien went home to find his parents doing another photoshoot.  
"Hey honey, how was school?"  
"Good. I have a book report to do."  
"Okay have fun!"  
Technically, they weren't given partners for the book report yet, and so he just did the rest of his homework. It took him about a half hour, so he also transformed.

Ladybug was outside swinging around Paris. She had never seen many of these places. She went to the top of the eiffel tower and just sat there for a while. Just her and her thoughts, it was so beautiful up there. She heard a noise behind her. Someone was reaching for her, and her instincts took over and grabbed the person's arm and twisted it behind their back.

"OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!" Ladybug said when she saw it was Chat Noir.

"It's fine, nice reflexes by the way"  
"Thanks. The view is just so amazing up here, isn't it."  
"Absolutely, we have an even better view."  
Ladybug was internally screaming because he sat next to her on a thick bar, near the very top.

"Have you ever been up here before?" Ladybug said, trying to break the silence.

"Not this high!" Chat Noir said. Ladybug laughed.

Ladybug was about to say something, when a crash interrupted them. "That's our cue!"

This crash however, did not come from an akuma. Just an ordinary bank robber. If that was ordinary for them. Ladybug was excited. Chat Noir thought that they should just leave it to the police.

"Oh come on! We are superheroes, this is what we were chosen to do!"  
"No. We were chosen to fight akuma's and stop hawkmoth! Hawkmoth is real and we were chosen to fight him! Not be some comic book cliche!"  
"Well, what do you expect us to do when people are in danger?"

Chat Noir didn't realize that people were inside.  
"Oh I didn't see them! We have to go!"  
"That's what I was saying." Ladybug mumbled to herself.

The two heroes jumped into the bank and Ladybug was a little too excited and took her yoyo and grabbed all of the robbers and tied them up. Chat Noir was impressed by how fast that went, and went to help the people get to safety.

Suddenly, the police finally came. They saw that Chat Noir and Ladybug were there, and so they knew that the people were safe. The head officer came in and saw the bank robbers tied up in Ladybug's yoyo.  
"Well it seems you two are going to put us police out of our jobs!"  
"Well, we couldn't help ourselves." Ladybug said with a smile.

The next day, everyone heard that Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped a bank robber. Everyone thought that they were now just doing small crimes. Marinette and Adrien had tried to convince Nino that they might just be helping people in danger, not just some petty crimes.

The day went by pretty slow. The teachers had not given them much homework, but everyone just wanted school to be done with.

After school while everyone was glad to be walking out of the building, Nino was trying to convince Adrien to ask Marinette out.

"No way dude! She is way out of my league!"  
"Oh come on dude, everyone thinks you're the hottest guy in school!"  
"It doesn't matter! She is super famous!"  
"Ugh fine dude. Just be a scaredy cat."

Adrien chuckled because of how ironic that was.

 **Please review and if you have any suggestions, I would really** **appreciate** **them. pinksakura271 made up the "Cattastic Chat" so thank you! I will try and update as soon as possible, this was just to give you guys something before the next chapter :)**

 **Stay tuned for more reversed :)**


	4. Copycat

**Hey guys sorry it took wayyy too long. It's a pretty long chapter, so I finally added Nino and Alya's interesting story. I already got the idea for what I'm going to do for the reveal, so that will come in a couple chapters! Umm, anyway Enjoy!**

Nathaniel was at the hotel that his mom (the mayor) owned. Nathaniel had to always be picture perfect in order to keep his mother's good reputation. He knew that his mom would do anything for him. His mother helped him get away with basically anything he wanted.

Except for the fact that he was fascinated by the two new superheroes running around Paris. Especially Chat Noir.

He had tried to get the superhero duo's attention multiple times. There had been new villains, but nothing that Chat Noir and Ladybug couldn't handle. Nathaniel had asked his mother to see if the police could get Ladybug and Chat Noir to come meet him, but the heroes always fled the scene too quick.

"Ugh! They have all this time to do whatever they want, but they won't meet me. They even met that stupid Nino, just because he writes a blog!" Nathaniel said to Ivan.

"Don't you always look at Cattastic Chat?"

"That is besides the point!"

Ivan did whatever Nathaniel wanted. Ivan could be intimidating to other people, and so he acted like Nathaniel's bodyguard and his personal minion. But Nathaniel always would give him things like a friend would.

"Aw man school is about to start. I have to go make Marinette love me!"  
Ivan just laughed in his head. He had always seen the way that Marinette looks when he was around. She didn't really like him in that way.

"Good luck. Try giving her flowers, or chocolate!" Ivan said in attempt to cheer Nathaniel up.

"You are so stupid! She needs something much greater than just useless junk like that!"  
Ivan knew that Marinette would probably like the thought that went into it.

Whenever Ivan had seen Marinette, Ivan knew that she liked people's hearts, not their looks.

And Ivan knew that Nathaniel was mean.

Yet, Ivan still encouraged Nathaniel to get Marinette to love him.

At school, Adrien ran in at the last minute before class. He saw a specific dark-haired girl look at him. Marinette smiled at him. She always thought it was funny how late he would be everyday.

Adrien's heart melted when she smiled. He smiled back and had a huge blush on his face.

Marinette turned away when Alya started talking to her again.

Nino started laughing, which returned Adrien to the real world.

"What?"  
"Dude you seriously need to get a grip whenever you are around Marinette!" Nino said through his laughs.

"Shut up." Adrien said while sitting down.

"Okay, today we will be working with our partners. I have decided that you will be in groups of four. I have chosen who you will be with based on how well people act together. Sabrina, Chloe, Juleka, and Rose will be our first group. Nathaniel, Ivan, Kim, and Max will be the second group. Mylene and Alix have chosen to do one on their own and just be a two-person group. And finally, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya. You have a week to do this project! You will all do amazing I can feel it! Good luck!"  
"This is not fair! I will have you know that my mother will want me with Marinette! I will call her right now!"  
"Wait Nathaniel. I am sure that we can work something out!"  
Marinette walked up to Nathaniel and said, "If you take me out of my group, I will not let you hang out at my interview tonight." She said in a calm voice. She wanted some time with normal people for a change.

"Okay fine. Whatever you want, love"  
Marinette rolled her eyes and sat back down. Nathaniel would do anything to be with her. She didn't even think he was nice to anyone! Why would she be with someone like him!

Then Marinette realised how mad she was getting and just calmed down.

Meanwhile, Adrien thought that he was going to have a meltdown, he was going to be paired with Marinette? How would he act, what would he do?

Nino saw how crazy he was getting, and calmed him down by saying, "Dont worry! We will all be there with you."

"Okay….."

When the class went to their groups, Adrien was sure he was going to be a nervous wreck. He found that when he was Chat Noir, he could handle girls. He even liked winking at them and seeing how they would react. Mostly they would look like they were going to faint.

He couldn't act flirtatious with Marinette because of two reasons.

Nino would probably notice that he seemed like Chat Noir.

But also just because he probably wouldn't even be able to be flirty with Marinette.

So, he just would wing it when they did the project together. It also helped that Nino and Alya would be there with them.

Nino and Alya were such a cute match, at least Adrien noticed.

Nino wouldn't talk about him and Alya when he asked.

So, he just stopped asking.

In the middle of his thoughts, a loud voice yelled, "BOO"

Both boys freaked out, before they realized it was just Alya scaring them. "You. Are. Mean" Was all Nino had to say. Adrien chuckled, when he saw Marinette walking up behind her.

"Alya, you seriously are going to give someone a heart attack one of these days." Marinette said with a small smile on her face.

Her smile made Adrien's heart flutter. "Well it's normal. I mean- well"  
Nino jumped in and said, "Well everyone knows how Adrien gets scared easily"  
Adrien was grateful that his friend saw him struggling.

Marinette suddenly got a little sad. Why was he acting nervous? He seemed to be mad at her a couple days ago, but he acted confident. Did he not like her?

Marinette tried to just think the best and decided to think about it later.

"Well, we better get started. So, what book should we do our project on? It is a pretty open topic, so what do we want to learn about?" Marinette said in a cheery voice.

"Ugh, I almost forgot it was on a non-fictional book." Alya said, clearly not going to enjoy this project.

"Cheer up Alya, we just have to find something that you want to learn about!" Nino replied. "I want to learn about the two new superheroes in Paris!"

"There is probably no books on them, because they are so new. Even if there was, they wouldn't know what to write it on. People don't know who they are, or where they are from. It wouldn't be a long book, and they could only write about their powers based on what people could see. There has only been two akuma's." Adrien said, surprising all of them. He realised all of them were staring at them, looking very surprised. "What?"  
"Dude, okay we realise that but how much thought did you put into them? Not even I have thought about it that much."  
"I don't know. Your blog is a hit, so I guess I just hear about them from you." Adrien tried to cover up.

Marinette was speechless. What if he was Cha- no way. They are too different. But it still surprised her.

"Well, that is a good point, but what if they weren't the first superheroes. There has been many stories written about a Ladybug-based superhero and a Cat-based superhero written before technology or any helpful evidence. But, even if we wanted to use that, people would probably think that it was fake or people's imagination. Plus, it has to have sources to be considered a non-fiction book."  
This time, everyone looked at Marinette, just staring.

Adrien was surprised. Why had she put that much thought into it? Was she Ladybu- no way. They were way too different. Marinette was calm and kind. Ladybug was a risk-taker. But Adrien was still very surprised.

"Girl, I'm speechless. Clearly you and Adrien have been spending way too much of your free time thinking about Paris' new superheroes and their history,"  
Marinette just shrugged it off, and Adrien could only think 'wow'.

After school ended, everyone was glad to be out. It had been a long week, and everyone was happy for it to be Friday. Marinette went straight to her interview with Nathaniel. Nathaniel just stood behind the scenes winking at Marinette. Adrien just went home to help his parents with whatever they needed for their next photoshoot.

After the interview Marinette's mother made her go to self-defense. While at self-defense, Marinette realised that her and Chat were doing patrol that night. She asked if she could leave 20 minutes early, and made up a lie to her teacher.

Her teacher had been super impressed, even though Marinette barely tried. She couldn't risk people seeing how good her instincts have gotten thanks to a pair of earrings. But, she pretended like she didn't know much about protecting herself. Plus, the first week all they taught her was not to use these skills other than if someone is threatening you. Which got boring after a while.

But, her instructor said she could leave early if she could beat him without using one of her arms. She knew she was probably already late, and she was going to see Chat Noir. So, her instructor put his hand behind his back, and Marinette did the same.

He threw a punch at her shoulder with one arm, and she blocked it right away. She grabbed his arm, and kicked him in the side and he fell down quickly. Marinette ran out before he could say anything.

Chat Noir was on the Eiffel Tower, which was their meeting spot. It was beautiful because they could see the sun setting, and it was even more beautiful because they could see the whole city from up their. Marinette loved sunsets.

Ladybug was at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower looking up at Chat Noir. The sunset in the background made him look so hot.

She blushed a little when she thought of that, and she swung her yoyo and jumped up next to Chat.

"Sorry I'm late"  
"It's fine. Are you ready?"

"Yep!"  
The two superheroes swung and jumped around Paris, and suddenly, Ladybug started to make small talk with Chat Noir.

"So, what do you like to do outside of being a superhero?"  
"Well, I love helping people and-"  
"Well obviously" Ladybug said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chat said.

"Well," Ladybug said sarcastically, "Of course a superhero loves saving people."  
Chat just laughed and said, "Well sorry if my superhero instincts tell me to help people 24/7."  
Both superheroes laughed and then started to play a game of tag.

Obviously, Ladybug won.

"It's not fair that you get to swing everywhere like Spiderman!"  
"Nice excuse" Ladybug said with a huge grin on her face.

Both heroes laughed some more, and they ran around finishing up their patrol for the night.

"Well see you next time." Chat Noir said before jumping away.

"Looking forward to it." Marinette said quietly with a smile on her face.

When Adrien got home, he could not wipe the smile off of his face. Ladybug was an awesome partner to have. He was glad he met her. And that she was his very good friend.

When Marinette got home, she also could not wipe a smile off of her face. Chat Noir made her feel like she was not alone in this world. Her mother was distant, and even though Sam acted like an adult she could look up to, she had no one close to her. Chat Noir brought her happiness. He was amazing and she felt giddy remembering all that happened on patrol. They had goofed around so much.

"Marinette, I want cookies!"  
"Tikki I can't stop thinking about him. Did you see what happened tonight?"  
"Yes I saw you love-birds. Now, give me my treat"  
"Ugh fine. Be that way."

The next day, Marinette was with Nathaniel and talking about the two superheroes.

"Did you hear that people are coming all over the world to meet them? That is so funny that they think they will waste their time talking to people who aren't even important."  
Marinette rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Adrien forced Nino to ask Alya out. Or at least he was trying to force him.

"Why is it a big deal anyway?"

"Ugh! Why do you keep on bugging me about it?"  
"Because you are my best friend and I care about your love-life."  
"Alya and I are like brother and sister. Plus, she deserves way better than me."  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up! You are a great guy, and you need to show Alya that!" Adrien said.

(get ready for a memory)

When Nino first came to the school, Alya was the first person he talked to. After a couple of days, they had talked about their cultures and they had slowly become closer as friends. Eventually, Nino asked Alya out. Alya kindly said no because she wanted to know him more.

(and now back to the present)

But now, Alya wanted Nino to ask her out. She would have said yes.

Adrien said, "Well, you two need to work out whatever happened."  
Nino had just realised he made it sound a lot worse than it was.

"Fine I will talk to her." Nino said, because it would shut Adrien up.  
"Yes!" Adrien said, feeling happy.

Alya was sitting in the park with Marinette. She had finished the interview and got away from Nathaniel. Before she had to go to self defense again, she met up with Alya.

"Hey, so what do you think of the new superheroes?" Marinette was curious.  
"Ladybug seems badass, and same goes for Chat Noir. They are the first superheroes ever! It's so cool. Especially when we live in the same city."  
Marinette chuckled and she was about to say how much she liked Chat Noir, but Nino walked up to the two girls.

"Um- Hey! Alya can I talk to you?"  
Alya looked at Marinette, and Marinette knew that she wanted her to leave them alone. Marinette smiled and whispered to Nino, "Good luck." Because she knew that Nino was going to ask Alya out.

"I'll talk to you later!" Marinette said, while leaving. It was Friday night and she had to go to self-defense again. She didn't know how she could talk to her teacher again, because of what she did.

"Hey Nino. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if-," He took a deep breath and started again, "I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me?"

Alya was excited. She was scared that he would never ask her again, but now she was happy.

She smiled when she said, "Of course I would!"

"Great," Nino said, "Let's go to the movies!"  
"I'd love to" Alya said, still smiling.

Nino walked away and was so relieved and happy at the same time. Not many people got a second chance, so he was excited. Alya was also feeling the same way. She thought that he would never ask her again.

On Thursday, Nathaniel had finally convinced his mother to have a ceremony in honor of the two heroes. It took a while to convince her, but she was going to have a press conference and wanted to ask the superheroes to come. So, she did the press conference and asked the superheroes to come for a parade in their honor. Everyone was excited. Everyone had spent the past couple days preparing for the celebration. Now, it was one day away! Everyone was going to dress up like them, and they were going to have fun. Nathaniel was proud that he had thought of that idea. He had been wanting to meet Chat Noir and Ladybug.

Marinette had tried to convince Nathaniel not to do it, but he was stubborn.  
Adrien didn't want the attention, but when him and Ladybug met up for a patrol, they talked and realised there was no way they could get out of it.

When it came time to have the parade, everyone was so excited. Nathaniel could barely wait to meet the heroes. While his mom was making a speech, the two heroes came and everyone cheered. The parade was crazy! There were so many people up and down the streets of Paris. Everyone was wearing red and black, or black and green. Ladybug didn't think that they needed this type of attention, but she liked that everyone was together celebrating. Chat Noir didn't think any of this was necessary. It was their job to protect Paris, and Adrien didn't care if they got an award, because he was just happy to help. But, both heroes knew that they gave people hope, and so they showed up at the parade.

The parade went by so fast, and Nathaniel had barely talked to the heroes, and when he tried to, they left! He was so mad! Nathaniel had gone to all the trouble to convince his mother and it was his idea! But the superheroes didn't even thank him! He couldn't believe it. But before he could say anything to his mother, a female voice appeared in his head and he couldn't resist it.

"I am Midnight Monarch. And you will be able to meet the two heroes. But you must give me their powers."  
Nathaniel had wanted to stop the urge he felt to do whatever this voice said, but it was too strong.

"Okay."  
"Well, all of your dreams will come true, Copycat."

Marinette and Adrien both went home exhausted. They both had excuses for their parents, so they didn't have to worry about that. But, they wanted to just go to sleep.

Both kwami's were especially tired. They had both requested a lot of food to make up for a half a day without it, and they immediately went to sleep.

Copycat was somewhere around Paris waiting for the right moment to strike. He realised it would have to wait until morning.

Adrien woke up to his parents editing photos done by the last shoot. He had energy in him, so he knew he got a lot of sleep. When he went downstairs to eat breakfast, his phone was buzzing like crazy. It was Nino calling him and texting him. He saw something about Alya. Uh Oh. What if she said no? Would Nino be mad at Adrien for trying to convince him to do it?

Adrien called Nino back, and found out that she had said yes! Adrien was proud of his friend. With a good mood, Adrien ate some cereal, and turned on the news. The headline was- CHAT NOIR-SUPERHERO OR SUPERVILLAIN?

Adrien freaked out! He ran up to his room and got on his computer to immediately figure out what they meant. He saw a video of himself robbing a bank. But he never did that! That was not him!  
He lied to his parents, "I have to go meet up with Nino!"

Marinette was glad that she had gotten a lot of sleep. She woke up to Tikki yelling at her.  
"Marinette! If you sleep anymore, your mom will think you are in a coma or something."  
"Fine I will get up."  
"Good and get me a cookie while you're at it"  
Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. She got Tikki a cookie then went over to her computer to see what was on the news.  
CHAT NOIR-SUPERHERO OR SUPERVILLAIN?

"What?" Marinette said a little too loudly that it scared Tikki.

"You scared me! What is wrong?"  
"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said, while Tikki just groaned.

Chat Noir heard Ladybug jump behind him.  
"Hey, what was this about you robbing a bank?"  
"I don't know. That was not me! I promise." Chat Noir practically begged Ladybug not to believe what the video showed. Ladybug saw his face and needed to cheer him up immediately.

"Relax! I know that wasn't you. It might have been an akuma or something. We will figure it out!"

"Okay" Chat Noir said, happy that his partner believed him. "So how are we going to do that?"  
"I don't know. We just have to wait. Until then, stay on alert. Who knows if he could detransform and find out who you are."  
"Do you think he could actually do that?"  
"Who knows what Midnight Monarch is capable of" Both heroes shivered of the thought about how much power Midnight Monarch actually has.

"Alright," Chat Noir said, "See ya later"  
Marinette's heart fluttered at him saluting her before he jumped off the roof they were on.

She had it bad for him.

Copycat was hiding behind a corner. A butterfly mask came on his face and he was talking to Midnight Monarch again.  
"You better not mess this up!"  
"Relax, they will show up this time""They better"

A police officer saw him, and immediately pulled his gun at the sight of Chat Noir.  
"Put your hands behind your head!" The police officer said while the gun was touching the back of his head.

"Okay" Copycat put his hands behind his head right around where the gun was at, then grabbed the gun and chucked it away from the officer. He punched the police officer and knocked him out.

"Stay on task!" Midnight Monarch yelled at him while starting to hurt him.

"Okay!" Copycat said because the pain was too much to bare. Clearly Midnight Monarch was starting to get impatient.

Copycat's next target was to finally get the hero's attention. He walked into the Musée d'Orsay and everyone was ran out, because of what they saw on the news about him turning evil. A security guard saw him, and started to run up to him. Copycat grabbed a famous painting and started running as fast as he could away from the security guard.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked him.

Copycat turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I'm Chat Noir" Copycat said with a wink.

Ladybug swung her yoyo around him and threw him against the wall. He was tangled up in the yoyo, when Ladybug walked up to him and put her face right in front of him.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who. Are You?" Ladybug said loudly.

Copycat smiled and got out of the yoyo, and swung his baton at Ladybug. It hit her leg and she fell, but quickly got back up. Copycat grabbed his baton.

"Well, since you want to know so badly," Copycat said with a grin, "I'm Copycat"  
"Ugh, of course your name is a pun." Ladybug said.

"Enough chit-chat" Chat Noir said while running at Copycat. He extended his baton and it hit Copycat, but he got back up and extended his own baton. Then, the two started fighting and after a while of watching, Ladybug couldn't tell who was who.

"Who is the real Chat Noir?"

"I am." both cat's said at the same time.  
Ladybug growled, and jumped near them.  
"Okay, whoever the real Chat Noir is, should know about our relationship."  
Adrien just thought, 'what'. Then he realized what she was doing.

Copycat stood up and said, "Well of course I know about our relationship."

Ladybug went up close to him and said, "So you know what we are?" in a soft voice.

"Of course." Copycat said, leaning in to kiss her. He knew he could confuse her. But little did he know, he walked into a trap.

RIght before they kissed, Ladybug grabbed him with her yoyo and pinned him against the wall.

"We aren't together like that." 'yet' Ladybug thought. But before she knew it, Copycat got out of her yoyo and ran towards her. She quickly dodged him, and used her power. "Lucky Charm!"

A fishing rod came down that was black with red polka dots. "How am I supposed to use this?"

Then, she looked at Copycat (now fighting Chat Noir) and saw the only thing that was different between the two. Copycat had an extra pocket in his suit! That was where the akuma must be!  
Ladybug could tell who Copycat was, and he threw Chat Noir across the room. Ladybug got mad and grabbed something in his extra pocket with her fishing rod. She pulled out a piece of paper. She threw it to Chat Noir before she could see what was on it.

"Cataclysm!" Chat said, while touching the paper. A black butterfly came out, and Ladybug grabbed it with her yoyo.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said when a white little butterfly flew out of her yoyo.

"Bye, bye little butterfly" She said with a smile.

She threw the fishing rod in the air and said, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Before she knew it, her tiny ladybug's swept through the city and fixed whatever was destroyed in the attack.

Both heroes celebrated with their fist bump "Pound it!" Both said, glad to have finally defeated Copycat.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel was on the floor, questioning what happened.

"Oh my gosh! Both superheroes!" He took out his phone and took a selfie with them. Both heroes were too tired to say no. So, they signed a piece of paper for him, and then Ladybug heard her earrings beep.  
"Got to go! Bug out!" She said before she swung away.

Chat Noir smiled and ran back to his own house before he de-transformed.

Adrien woke up very tired. He could see that the sun was out. He sat up then realised that he was probably very late. He ran downstairs and was about to run out of the house, before he realized that the oven clock said it was one hour before school started. His parents were watching him, amused at what he was doing.

And his parents were surprised to see him up that early.

"Hi honey, nice to see you finally waking up early" His mother said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ha. ha. Good morning to you too mom."

Adrien went back upstairs, happy that he could sleep a little more.

Then Adrien realized that he was a superhero with a kwami.

He ran up the stairs into his room and saw Plagg lying on the floor.

"Plagg? What happened?"  
"I was trying to wake you up, and when you woke up, you threw me across the room." Plagg said, waking up.  
"Sorry, here is some cheese"

"It's not the first time that has happened" Plagg said, remembering lots of things the previous miraculous holders have done.

Adrien went back downstairs, with Plagg in his pocket. He ate some cereal, and decided to do a quick patrol to get ready for the day.

Even though he woke up early, he was still late for school.

"Dude, when will you ever learn to come to class early?"

Adrien just sat down and they started listening to the teacher.

"Okay, so today we will still be working on our projects, the due date is next week." Mr. Damocles said.

Adrien had gotten very better at being around Marinette, with the help of Nino and Alya.

So they got into their groups, and they all picked out books they thought might be a good idea.

They all decided what book they were going to do their project on.  
"I like Marinette's." Adrien said, trying to keep it cool.

"Thanks Adrien, I can't wait to do it!" Marinette said with a soft smile.

'I really can't wait to do this' Adrien thought.

 **Lol sorry I kinda rushed the parade part. Oh well. Review pls and get ready for the next chapter** ** _\- a reverse dark cupid!_**

 **CLIFFHANGERRRRR**

 **Stay tuned for more Reversed!**


End file.
